Friends with Benefits Plus a Baby
by Qveen Dree
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have been "Friends with Benefits" since they met in college. Rin doesn't know she's Sesshomaru's mate yet and Sesshomaru wants kids, what could be better than that, am I right? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Rin and Sesshomaru laid in a comfortable silence as they always did when they got done with another round. They had been 'Friends with Benefits' since they met in college and continued even after they graduated. That was five years ago and they're still going at it. The great thing about it was they didn't have to hide the fact that they were fucking each others brains out, at least not anymore. It was such a scandal at first. Some mere human girl was able to work her way into the demon's heart and his pants and never asked for anything. Now they weren't together, but they might as well have been. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the women his father made him go on dates with and Rin hated the general human male population, she had her reasons as to why.

"Sesshy, I'm hungry as hell! Can we eat now!? You said..." she made her voice sound monotone and stoic, "One more round and then I'll feed you Riiin"

Sesshomaru chuckled "I do not sound like that."

"Oh yes you do!" she laughed as she rolled over on top of him.

"No seriously feed me." Rin had an exasperated look on her face as she sat on Sesshomaru's very toned torso.

"I've already ordered your pizza when you went for your potty break. It should be here any minute now."

Sesshomaru sat up successfully moving her from his stomach to his crotch as he wrapped his arms around her curvy hips. Rin was pouting, not for anything important really, only because Sesshomaru has always been annoyingly perfect ever since she met him. She was pretty sure that he came out the womb annoyingly perfect. It took her a long time to figure out why he chose to continue on with her, shit she still hasn't figured out why, but whatever the reason was, she had a pretty good feeling she was going to find out what it was pretty soon. Lost in her thoughts, Rin hadn't realized that Sesshomaru had her on her back and was trailing kisses dangerously close to her….

 _DING DONG!_

"Pizza's here!" Rin jumped out of the bed knocking the very shocked demon on the floor as she ran to the door. She had nothing but a very thin sheet wrapped around her very shapely body. It was pretty obvious that Rin was only focused on trying to get the pizza and not on the pizza boy delivering it who was trying to make a move on her or the very angry man behind her who was planning on ripping out the delivery boys throat.

"Here's your pizza beautiful. Would you by any chance be free to get coffee with me sometime?"

Rin laughed.

"I don't drink coffee, thanks for the offer though. It's real sweet."

Sarcasm was definitely not something that the delivery boy knew much about.

"I have some other sweet things about me too." he said as he moved to come closer to her. He didn't get very far before he walked right into a very angry Sesshomaru.

"Get away from my _maaaate_." Oh he was not happy.

"Sesshy …. Calm….down." Rin said as she stuffed a slice of pizza in her mouth. She swallowed, "It's just harmless flirting. You know I wasn't going for it." laughing as she ate more pizza.

"Damn, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" the now very scared delivery boy sputtered out.

"Shut up!" both Sesshomaru and Rin yelled to him.

"Close the door Sesshomaru and come eat. You're not you when you're hungry."

Rin couldn't contain the laugh that was begging to come out. She doubled over and was on the floor holding her stomach. Sesshomaru closed the door and walked over to Rin who was currently trying to catch her breath so she could go back to eating. They weren't together but that never stopped Sesshomaru from being extremely protective of her. Rin had a feeling the reason why he stuck around was because of that word he referred to her as earlier, "Mate". What did that even mean? It sounded so old but cute at the same time.

After stuffing her face with loads of pizza Sesshomaru dropped a major bomb on her.

"Let's have a baby together."

Rin laughed. I mean like died on the floor laughed.

"Was what I said that funny?" Sesshomaru said as he chuckled a bit. He knew Rin would be ok with the idea of it after he explained to her his reasoning. At least he hoped she would.

"Sesshy, why in the world would you want to have a kid with me? There are plenty of other women, full demon women, who would love to bear your children for you. FULL DEMON children. I highly doubt that if we were to have a baby that he or she would be a full demon."

"That does not concern me at all. I choose you Rin. You're intelligent, caring, stubborn, definitely not afraid to stand up for yourself or say what's on your mind. You're the perfect women to raise my children."

"Children? As in multiple?"

"Well we can always start off with one, but of course there will be more along the way." Sesshomaru had an evil little grin on hi face thinking of all the ways they could make their children.

"Soooo are you expect these children to be born out of wedlock? You know the mess that that is going to start Sesshomaru. Remember when people found out about our little rendezvous?"

"Yes I do remember. Do you honestly think that this Sesshomaru would come so unprepared when bringing this idea up? Marry me Rin. Live out the rest of your days with me as your husband and your mate."

"Ok wait. What's up with this mate word? You've been using it for a while now when you make reference to me."

"Each demon has a mate when he is born. Chosen by destiny or something like that. I have known for quite some time now that you are this Sesshomaru's mate, I just haven't said anything about because…"

"Because what?" Rin had a worried look in her eye as she stared him in his eyes.

"I was afraid. I wasn't sure how you would react to such news and feared that you would no longer want to continue being with me."

"So you thought I was going to reject you?" She giggled, "That's funny coming for the Ice King himself. Let's do it!" She jumped on him.

"Let's get married and have tons of little versions of us running around!" she giggled.

"I'm glad you agree, because you're already pregnant."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was pregnant. There was no denying it. She had took about ten pregnancy test, and after the fifth one it should have been obvious that she was going to get the same results, but she felt as if she needed a lot of reassurance. Sesshomaru thought it was funny how she was calmly freaking out. She spent hours on her laptop looking up everything she didn't know about demon pregnancy in humans. It was actually quite cute to him. Once she was completely satisfied with her research she demanded that Sesshomaru help her prepare for the pregnancy lifestyle, which of course he was already ahead of her. He had gotten rid of all the alcohol and unhealthy foods from her kitchen and filled her fridge and pantry with foods and beverages that would be good for her and the baby. Rin just didn't know how long Sesshomaru had waited for this day.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you were against the whole half demon thing. You know this baby isn't going to be full demon, right?" Rin asked him worried that now that she said something about it he might back out.

He sighed and pulled Rin to him.

"I will love this child with every fiber of my being whether he is human, half demon, or full demon." He placed a hand on her stomach "This is my pup and will always be my pup. His race does not matter to me."

"What makes you think that it's going to be a boy?" Rin said as she played with a lock of his silver hair. He chuckled.

"I just know."

Rin wasn't going to say it but she was shocked at everything Sesshomaru just said. From her understanding, he hated half demons, even his own brother Inuyasha. Well, we all know that he will never admit it but he does care for his brother he just hates his face cause you know, they're brothers.

Rin and Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day in her apartment discussing the baby on the way and how everything was going to play out. Of course there was going to be an uproar when Rin started showing, from her family and friends and his as well. Sesshomaru thought it be best for her to come and live in his mansion. They practically lived together since he was always at her place and she at his, but since there was now a baby on the way the best option seemed to be moving her in.

"You can have your own room if you want or sleep in mine like you usually do. It's up to you."

"Eh I like your room the most anyways so I'll just takeover in there." She laughed when raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her. He shook his head at her. His Rin always had always been goofy and always felt the need to make whatever is his hers. He didn't mind at all.

* * *

 _3 months later…_

"My feet huuuurtttt! Sesshomaru why did you let me do this!?" Rin said as she sat in a rocking chair inside of the baby store they were currently in.

"Let you do what?"

"Let me get pregnant. My feet are going to be the death of me!" She said with an exasperated sigh. "And I'm as big as a horse and cow! I'm a CORSE!" She threw her arms up in the air and rolled her chocolate eyes at a very confused looking Sesshomaru.

"A corse, its cow and a horse put together." she explained to him as he continued to look at cribs.

Since it was a demon pregnancy it only lasted six months rather than nine months. You would think that those circumstances would be better, but you would be more than wrong. Rin looked as if she was five months pregnant instead of three. Her feet would hurt constantly and at times her ankles would get swollen. Thankfully the morning sickness wasn't as bad as it could have been. The mood swings were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Rin herself was already one, being pregnant just added to it. As she sat in the rocking chair and stared at Sesshomaru, who was carefully analyzing the cribs, she started feeling sad. Did he love her? She loved him but was to afraid to tell him. Were things going to change once the baby comes? They had grown closer than they already were so that was good, but how did he really feel about her?

"Sesshomaru…" She said almost at a whisper, but knew he would hear her.

He turned to look at her. "Yes Rin."

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Why are we doing this? I know we're friends and I know you care, but I'm carrying your child and I don't know how you actually feel about me."

The tears came in waves and soon Rin was sobbing . The employees of the store and customers were all watching. They wanted to know. Sesshomaru was famous for hating humans and then the world finds out he has a human lover with whom he is having his first child with so of course they wanted to know too. And of course the undercover paparazzi was there waiting on an answer as well.

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of Rin and grabbed her small hands in his large ones. He knew everyone was watching but he didn't care. He was there for his Rin.

"You're the warmth that melts the ice around my heart. Since the day we met in college, though I was in an extreme amount of denial, I have always know that you would be the one to tame the beast in me. I know I don't say it, but I love you Rin. More than you know. I simply prefer to show it through my actions rather than my words, but if you need me to use my words as a way of reassuring you, that works for me as well."

Rin was about to speak but was stopped by Sesshomaru's clawed finger gently pressed against her pink pouty lips.

"Will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of becoming my mate, my wife, mother of my future pups, we will of course be having more, and the future Lady of the Western Lands?"

"Yes yes yes!" She jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply. " A million times yes!"

The store was filled with appluase and cheers for the couple. The paparazzi had a field day with those pictures. Someone was definitely going to be getting a raise for their article on the two.

* * *

Well I want to thank you all for being extremely patient with me. Things have been a bit hectic over here, but I promise you that you won't have to wait long for chapter 3! Don't forget to like and review and follow for updates on new chapters! Check out my other stories too:

"Orphan"

"CORPORATE SECRETARY WANTED!"

There's more I just don't feel like typing them. See you next time!


End file.
